YmirXKrista
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: After seeing what ymir and krista have been through I decide to write a story. Kind of follows season 2 episode and kind of doesn't, Ill let you decide. also i kind of put it in a first person view..sssoo..yea.


As we stand in the remains of the tower. Steam emitting around us from the titans slain by the survey soldiers, Ymir lies atop the rubble, blood streams onto the stones from Ymir's missing right side limbs, her shirt stained by the blood of a wound near the right side of her stomach. Krista crouched beside the injured Ymir with her right arm supporting Ymir's head and her left hand resting on her friend stomach. As we watched Ymir eyes slightly began to open, even standing behind Krista, we could see a smile appear on her face.

"Historia," Krista said while tear building in her eyes. " Historia is my real name."

As the rest of us stand in silence, Ymir starts to raise her left arm to Krista, but the survey member speaks up.

"Hey, try not to move." Survey member. " You've been through enough."

Ignoring him entirely Ymir cups Krista's cheek with her left hand and looked into her eyes with a longing, Krista gently places her hand that was on her teammate's stomach over the hand that cupped her cheek. Krista then leaned into the warmth of Ymir's hand, a single tear slide down Krista's face and onto their hands.

Ymir then pulls Krista into a tender, passionate kiss. Ever fiber in Ymir body spiked in pain, ignoring the pleas of her own body, Ymir stayed embraced with Krista. After a few seconds, they parted Krista still in shock and a blush rushing to her face when she starts to realize what happened.

The rest of the survey member stood in shock, excepted...me. Excitement hits me like the armored titan hit the wall. The surge was too much for me to handle, I leaped into the air and cheered, pumping my fist into the air at the same time. My actions brought the survey members out of their shocked states, and they began to cheer along with me. Some clapping, another whistling. Reiner's face had gone pale like he had just been friend zoned, I head to see if I could cheer him up.

"I..I never get to marry her now," Reiner says tearing up.

"Ahh, don't worry Reiny there be other girls," I say cheerfully while placing an arm on his broad shoulder.

My words seem to faze him, and he looks to me with a renewed gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, you may be right," Reiner says with a chuckle, then return it by tossing his good arm over my shoulder.

A few days later, were on the wall heading back to base. I stand near the edge, next to the pulley which carried Ymir who fell unconscious at the tower, so the team secured her in a gurney. Looking down, ready to act if anything goes wrong, but Ymir made it safely to the top of the wall. To meet Krista who was waiting for her, also with a medic survey member. The medic and I carried the gurney to ways to the side and gently set her down.

"Do you need help with anything else?" I ask the medic while standing up after sitting Ymir down.

"That should be all for now." Medic answers while look over Ymir condition. " thanks for your help."

As I turn to head and talk the Eren and the others, I'm intercepted by Krista.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask concerned.

"Hmm, oh I'm fine." Krista answers.

"Well, you should check with the medic, just in case," I say, starting to walk past only to be cut off by Krista.

"Umm...can I ask why when everyone was shocked b-by Ymir k-kiss, but you were happy and cheering?" Krista asks with a blush when she mentions Ymir kiss.

"Oh, I like the thought of friends like you and Ymir getting together," I say sheepishly. "Also I like to fantasize about stuff like that."

Before Krista could speak we hear screams, we both look toward where the screams came from and saw Reiner and Bertholdt emitting steam from the wounds created by Mikasa's blades. After recovering from their wounds, Reiner and Bertholdt quickly raise their hands and bite down hard.

Two yellow lightning bolts hit where Reiner and Bertholdt were standings. As the smoke cleared standing in their place were the Armored Titan and the Colossal Titan.

In a quick move, the Armored Titan grabs Eren and slide down the side of the wall. M Krista and I run to help but stop to see the Colossal titan's massive arms reach over us and grab Ymir and the survey medic. Before I could anchor on to it arm it's already too late. The Colossal titan threw the medic and Ymir in its mouth. Another yellow lightning strikes just near the wall, where Eren was taken.


End file.
